jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wyrzutki (część 2)/Scenariusz
Czkawka: W poprzednim odcinku. Sączysmark: Aaa! Krzykozgon! Stoick: Albrechcie Perfidny, pozostaniesz w areszcie dopóki nie ustalimy adekwatnego wyboru. Czkawka: Dagur podrzucił nam do Akademii smoczy korzeń. Smoki wpadły w szał. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaa! Czkawka: Czego ty chcesz?! Dagur: Nocnej Furii. Stoick: Aaaa! Albrecht: Stoick! Uważaj! Czkawka: Tata! Dagur: Niech ktoś spróbuje choćby drgnąć. My się będziemy zbierać. Czkawka: Nic się nie bój, tata, odbijemy cię. Za wszelką cenę. Dagur: Hmm, liczę, mój drogi, że warunki odpowiednio przyjemne. Ojoj, coś ci tu chyba nie za wygodnie. Lepiej ty się nie przyzwyczajaj. Spójrz na to w ten sposób. Już jutro wszystko się wyjaśni. Albo wrócisz grzecznie do domciu, albo wylądujesz na dnie oceanu. W sumie wszystko zależy od Czkawki. Stoick: Hm. Dagur: Łał. No to chyba masz przechlapane. Bestial, bądź tak łaskaw i zabierz to na Berk. Wikingowa: I co? Będzie wojna? Pyskacz: Ludzie, spokój! No jak tak można!? Zaraz przyjdzie! Czkawka: Ech. Szpadka: Mów całą prawdę! Mieczyk: Prawdę! Szpadka: Dosyć kłamstw. Czkawka: Ej, o co tu chodzi? Mieczyk: Nie mam bladego pojęcia, ale wszyscy się drą i machają łapami! Strasznie to fajne! Szpadka: Mamy tego dosyć! Mieczyk: Ech, ludzie! Bierzmy pięści i wymachujmy, i drzemy się w niebogłosy! Czkawka: Powiedz, co ja mam począć? Pyskacz: Ludzie, uciszcie się wreszcie! Czkawka odpowie na wszystkie pytania. Sączysmark: A czemu on? Pyskacz: Bo on jest synem wodza, a wodza nie ma. Powodzenia. Czkawka: Dzięki. Wiking 1: Czkawka, co tu się dzieję?! Wiking 2: Gdzie Stoick? Mieczyk: Kiedy możemy zacząć się drzeć? Czkawka: Rozsądne pytania… W większości. Na pewno zauważyliście Berk znalazło się w średnim położeniu. Dlatego najlepiej będzie… Wiking 3: Zaatakować! Wiking 4: Na katapulty i do boju! Sączysmark: Odsuń się lepiej, amatorku i patrz jak się załatwia takie sprawy. He, Hakokieł. Od razu lepiej. A teraz słuchajcie ludzie, plan jest taki… Mieczyk: Hehehe. Uu, Sączysmark, ognia! Sączysmark: A dam ci ognia, przyjacielu. Aaa! Aaa! Aaa! Aaa. Czkawka: Dobra, to co? To… to na czym skończyłem? Astrid: Miałeś właśnie powiedzieć, że nie ma się co przejmować, bo wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Czkawka: Ludzie, posłuchajcie. Nie ma się czym przejmować. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Wiking: Ee, coś nie wierzę chuderlakowi. Astrid: A wiesz… w głowie to wyglądało jakoś inaczej. Mieczyk: Krzyczcie! Krzyczcie ile wlezie! Tak jest! Aaaa! Śledzik: Hm, żadnych wrogów na horyzoncie. Czkawka będzie zadowolony. Łoo! Och… Nie dobrze. Bardzo nie dobrze. Aaa! Czkawka: Ach… Pyskacz: Przykro mi, mały. Wodzowanie to nie jest prosta sprawa. Szkoda, że nie widziałeś Stoicka jak zaczynał. Był jak ten młody jaczek co próbuje złapać własny ogon. Czkawka: Jakoś ciężko to sobie wyobrazić. Pyskacz: Wiem, ale taka prawda. Powiem ci więcej, było paru takich co w ogóle w niego nie wierzyło. Choćby Albrecht. I jeszcze próbował podburzyć innych. Słuchaj, nie na tym rzecz polega, żeby wszyscy się z tobą zgadzali. Chodzi o to, że jakoś musisz sobie radzić z tymi wszystkimi Sączysmarkami. Czkawka: No widzisz, właśnie to mnie martwi. Pyskacz: Byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Czkawka: Kto? Pyskacz: Albrecht i Stoick. Nierozłączni dosłownie od urodzenia. Czkawka: No to co się stało? Co się… zmieniło? Pyskacz: Właściwie wszystko. Śledzik: Czkawka! Czkawka! Czkawka… Krzyko… jest tu… Czkawka: Czekaj. Chwila, spokojnie. Złap może oddech. Powoli. Śledzik: Robiłem akurat rundkę z krzężnisią. Nagle patrzę i Krzykozgon. Strasznie blisko. On wyżera skały. Niedaleko Berk. Czkawka: Jak myślisz, ile mamy czasu? Śledzik: Niewiele. Spotkałem go tuż za Smoczą Wyspą. Astrid: Trzymaj, do ciebie. Niestety od Dagura. Czkawka: Och, jak to miło, że tak wszystko na raz. Astrid: No… co tam napisał? Czkawka: Że jeśli do końca wieczora nie dostarczymy Szczerbatka, mój ojciec wyląduję… Astrid: To pułapka. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Jeżeli spróbujemy się zbliżyć do Wyspy Łupieżców… Czkawka Posłuchaj. Polecicie po Sączysmarka i bliźniaki. Zbliża się Krzykozgon. Trzeba zacząć działać. Astrid: No, a co z twoim ojcem? Czkawka: To już sam załatwię. Albrecht: I jak tam spotkanie z mieszkańcami? Po minie wnoszę, że wprost jedli ci z ręki. Czkawka: Teraz to nie ma znaczenia. Albrecht: No dobrze, sytuacja niejednoznaczna. Ale co mam zrobić? Zostać, a może iść? Czkawka: I to i to. Uważaj, pomożesz mi się zakraść na Wyspę Łupieżców. Polecimy tam razem, zrozumiałeś? I razem uratujemy ojca. Albrecht: Ech… Czkawka: Ee, gdybyś mógł troszeczkę poluzować ten twój śmiertelny uścisk. Albrecht: Ee, przepraszam, tak już mam, że jak ściskam to na amen. Czkawka: Szczerbek, powstrzymaj się. Wiesz… krążą plotki, że… ty i tata kiedyś się przyjaźniliście. Albrecht: Taa, ale to było dawno temu. Czkawka: Co się takiego stało? Albrecht: Byliśmy młodzi, odważni i przy okazji odpowiedzialni za ochronę wyspy przed smokami. Stoick był synem wodza. Więc to on wydawał rozkazy. Ja musiałem być posłuszny. Brzmi znajomo? Czkawka: Nawet bardzo. Coś jak ja i Sączysmark. Albrecht: Właśnie, ale wracając… Któregoś wieczora wyspę zaatakowały Koszmary Ponocniki. Straszneśmy się z twoim ojcem pokłócili o strategię. W rezultacie trochę go nie posłuchałem i mieliśmy paru… no tych… yyy, lekko rannych. Od tego czasu, niestety, wszystko się zmieniło. A jak Stoick został wodzem była to już tylko kwestia czasu kiedy wyrzuci mnie z wyspy. Czkawka: No i z tym jakże miłym akcentem… dotarliśmy. Albrecht: To bierzmy się do roboty. Czkawka: Nie… Hej, ej, ej. Nie możemy tak po prostu przelecieć nad wyspą. Oni tylko na to czekają. Albrecht: Raczej zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Dlatego nie będziemy lecieć nad wyspą ale pod, mój drogi. Nabierz powietrza. Czkawka: Co ty wyprawiasz?! Albrecht: Nura smoczku! Pod wodę! Czkawka: Ach. Szczerbol, nie próbuj. Albrecht: Umówiliśmy się, że mi zaufasz. Czyżbyś już zmienił zdanie? Czkawka: Dawaj Szczerbek. Pod wodę, gazu! Heh. Albrecht: Ten tunel zaprowadzi nas dokładnie pod sam środek wyspy. Czkawka: Chwila. A co jeśli Dagur zdążył już go odkryć? Albrecht: nie bój się, zaufany człowiek doniósł mi, że nie zdążył. Pleśniak: Ble… Szeptozgon. Czkawka: Pleśniak? Nie… ty żartujesz chyba. Ten zdrajca jest twoim szpiegiem? Albrecht: Wiesz, no, mnie tam zawsze był wierny. Czkawka: Och, dzięki. Od razu zrobiło mi się jakoś lekko na duszy. Pleśniak, swoją drogą muszę przyznać, nie spodziewałem się, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę cię przy smokach. Pleśniak: Widać, nie zbadane są koleje… Jak możesz? Czkawka: Czyli to stąd się wzięły wszystkie jaja, które nam podrzuciłeś. Albrecht: Jego to był pomysł. I w dodatku nie z tych najlepszych. Czkawka: Czyli… Ten jeden Szeptozgon złożył tyle jaj? Pleśniak: Tak, to prawda. Czkawka: I jedno takie duże… czerwone też? Pleśniak: Było takie. Nawet mnie zaciekawiło. Co się tam z niego wykluło? Czkawka: Ach, coś dużego. Albrecht: A co ty wyprawiasz? Czkawka: Wysyłam naszym wiadomość. Z dużego czerwonego wykluł się niejaki Krzykozgon. Od jakiegoś czasu niszczy wszystkie wyspy na swojej drodze. Ostatnio uwziął się na Berk. Ale… ja już chyba wiem czego on naprawdę szuka. Albrecht: No i pięknie. To mamy plan. Czkawka: Aha, słuchaj. Bez urazy, ale… twoje plany… twoje plany są raczej kiepskawe. Pozwól, że ja ci powiem co zrobimy. Albrecht: Hę? Czkawka: Dobra mały. Zaczynajmy. Szczerbek, uważaj! Bestial: Serdecznie witamy na Wyspie Łupieżców, Czkawko. Dagur: Nareszcie cię mam. Jesteś mój. Pierwsza sprawa, mój drogi. Zmienić to imię. Jest jakieś bez sensu. W końcu wszystkie ząbki widzę. Nauczymy się szacunku. Albo zrobię z ciebie taboret. Czkawka: Dagur, zostaw go! Słyszysz?! Dagur: Dajcie małego do ojca! Potem się ich pozbędziemy. Sączysmark: Ał! Ał, ał, ał, ał! Bolesna wiadomość! Aaa! Mieczyk: Oo… Ble… On miał w buzi twoją skórę? Szpadka: Oj, musiało boleć. Mieczyk: Aa! Musiało boleć! Śledzik: Przeczytałaś już? Astrid: Czkawka pisze jak powstrzymać Krzykozgona. Więc… Chce, żebyśmy go zwabili do Łupieżców. Mieczyk: Dobra. Czym by go tu można zwabić? Szpadka: Wiemy, że lubi jeść wyspy. Mieczyk: Hm… Ha! No przecież! Musimy skombinować jakąś super małą wyspę. I super długą linę. Nie wiesz skąd się bierze wyspy? Ał! Śledzik: A może smoczy korzeń? Mieczyk: Ta i mój pomysł był durny, proszę cię. Hehe, smoczy korzeń. No, ale wyobraźcie sobie taką linę… Astrid: Śledzik, jasne, że smoczy korzeń. Pyskacz gdzieś go schował, bo mieliśmy się go potem pozbyć. Sączysmark: Jeden tylko mały szkopuł. Smoki przecież dostają świra jak tylko go wyczują, pamiętacie? Śledzik: To przypomnijcie sobie, przyjacielu, że nie na wszystkie smoki działa to paskudztwo. Tak, że Sztukamięs jako dumna przedstawicielka głazożernych… Czy ja się właśnie zgłosiłem? Chodź, chodź, Krzykozgonie! Kici, kici, potworze! Mam dla ciebie pyszny korzonek. Ee… Ou… Na Thora… Dagur: Hahaha… Huhuhu… Stoick: Twoi przyjaciele są już na wyspie? Czkawka: No wiesz… Nie do końca. Stoick: Aha. Czyli flota? Czkawka: Nie. Stoick: Ale ty chyba masz jakiś plan? Czkawka: No mam… mam plan. Stoick: Ta, to świetnie, świetnie. Zdradzisz w końcu, czy nie? Czkawka: Eee… Jeśli ci to nie robi różnicy, wolałbym zaczekać aż sytuacja sama się rozwinie. Dagur: Mam wobec ciebie spore plany, panie kolego. Staniesz się nowym symbolem naszego plemienia. Cały archipelag zadrży w posadach na dźwięk twojego imienia. Trzeba będzie rzecz jasna wymienić żagle i tarcze. Przyda mi się nowa klamra. Hm… Słono to będzie kosztowało. Dobra, pomartwimy się, jak doszczętnie spalimy Berk. Ooo… A może Śmiercionos? Podoba się? Śmiercionos. Nie? No trudno. Będziemy musieli myśleć dalej. Ale jakaś śmierć w nazwie przecież musi być. Co tu się dzieje?! Co jest?! Pleśniak: Nie. Nie. Stoick: Albrecht? Pleśniak? I Szeptozgony? To ma być twój plan? Czkawka: Przyznaj, że się nie spodziewałeś. Albrecht: Hehehehe. Jak za starych, dobrych, co? Czkawka: Szczerbek, lecimy! O-o. Ach. Dagur: Co się dzieję?! Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Dagur: Tylko bez furii mi tutaj. Chodź do tatusia. Czkawka: Limit sześciu strzał. Akurat teraz? Aaa… Dagur: Och. Łapać mi moją Furię! Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Szczerbatek! Dagur: No przestań już wierzgać! Oo! Czkawka: Ee… Aaa! I co teraz? Szpadka: Łał… Brat, w życiu chyba nie widziałam takiego widowi cha. Mieczyk: No nie? Chodź się tu wprowadźmy. Szpadka: Na zawsze! Czkawka: Aż chyba za bardzo się cieszę, że was widzę. Astrid: To się trochę wstrzymaj, bo mówię ci, zaraz się dopiero zacznie. Śledzik: O losie… Losie mój… O losie, och… Czkawka! Ratuj! Aaaa! Stoick: Na ducha wielkiego Odyna, po coś go tu sprowadzał? Czkawka: Bo nie wykluczone, że tylko tutaj da radę się go pozbyć. Tata, ja widziałem jego matkę. On jej szuka, rozumiesz? On… On jej po prostu szuka. Stoick: To ten potwór ma matkę? Czkawka: No popatrz. Śledzik: Łu! Aa! Czkawka: Dobra, zauważyła go. Teraz wystarczy się tylko pozbyć Berserków i będzie po całej sprawie. Astrid: Czyli co? Czkawka: Czyli miejmy nadzieję, że moje przypuszczenia się potwierdzą. Astrid: Czyli… mógłbyś konkretnie? Czkawka: Czyli, że będzie dobrze. Teraz, Śledzik! Zrzucaj! Śledzik: Dzięki ci, dzięki o Thorze. Giń zły korzeniu! Dagur: Uch. No jasne. Potwór chce do mamusi. Czkawka: Dagur, przestań! Ty chyba nie wiesz co robisz! Musisz puścić Szeptozgona, bo zaraz wszyscy tu zginiemy. Dagur: Czemu miałbym ci wierzyć? Nie pamiętasz? Jestem szalony. Mieczyk: Ta. Na to, to już nie ma argumentów. Czy są? Bestial: No cóż, teraz albo nigdy. Dagur: Odczep się wreszcie! Jak zgładzę Szeptozgona, Krzykozgon wykończy was i nas. Czkawka: Racja. Słyszycie? Wycofujemy się. Dagur: Dobry wybór. Dobra. To co powiesz na małą wymiankę? Te, żartujesz, no nie mów. Serio się tego nie spodziewałeś? Sączysmark: Nie poddamy się! Nigdy! Przenigdy! Czkawka: Sączysmark! Ech… Nie ma za co. Sączysmark: Słuchaj… Ja wiem… Ja wiem, że się nie słucham. No, ale ja… ja tylko… Czkawka: Sączysmark. Uratowałeś nam życie. Sączysmark: Ta, no wiem, ale… Co? Co? Czekaj, kpisz sobie ze mnie? Przecież ja wpadłem jak wariat. Czkawka: Widacz czasem i wariaci… robią niesamowite rzeczy. Twoje zawieszenie… zostaje… no wiesz… zawieszone. Dagur: Aaaa! Albrecht: Witaj, Dagurku. Dagur: Aa! Albrecht: Pamiętasz mnie? Dagur: Oj, nie. Nie rób mi… Czkawka! Albrecht: Hehehe… Dagur: Braciszku! Albrecht: No proszę, kto by pomyślał, że tak to się skończy, co? Stoick: Wiele padło słów i wiele się wydarzyło. Ale to już przeszłość. To co dzisiaj zrobiłeś, przyjacielu… dla mnie i syna. Wiesz Czkawka… Zostaniesz pewnego dnia wielkim wodzem. Podejrzewam, że jednym z największych. Czkawka: I aha… Jasne. Wiesz, jeżeli życie wodza wygląda jak te kilka ostatnich dni… to myślę, że na razie podziękuję. Sączysmark: ODWRÓT! ODWRÓT! HAKOKIEŁ! AŁ! AŁ, AŁ, AŁ, AŁ! Parzy! Parzy! Parzy! Parzy! Astrid: Czkawka. Jesteś nam potrzebny. Pyskacz: Stoick! Niesłychane, niemy Sven zaczął mówić. Oj, nie spodoba ci się, co ten facet wygaduje. Stoick: Leć. Jak widać każdy z was ma swoją robotę. Czkawka: Chodź, Szczerbek. Sączysmark: Och… Czkawka: To właśnie jest Berk. Mamy lód i mamy śnieg. Czasem nawet i lód, i śnieg. Ale mamy również smoki. Tresujemy je. Uczymy się od nich. Chronimy je. Mieczyk: Ał! Ała! Ała! Czkawka: A one chronią nas. Czasem przed nami samymi. I jedno jest pewne. W życiu byśmy się nie zamienili. A wy? Kategoria:Scenariusze